Talk:Unnamed Constitution class starships
Picard's Mention of the Constitution-class ship in the Fleet Musuem The following was in the article. Picard notes that a Constitution-class starship is present in the Fleet Museum. Given that the USS Enterprise-A was decommissioned following Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, it is possible that the ship Picard was referring to is the Enterprise, although, there is no evidence to suggest one way or the other. I removed this reference, and my edit was undone. The original Constitution-class ship was retrofitted in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The ship was destroyed in Star Trek 3. The Enterprise-A was not a Constitution-class ship. So the Constitution-class ship in the Fleet Museum cannot be the original ship due to the fact that the original ship was retrofitted (and the class renamed) and it was destroyed in Star Trek 3. Drakkenfyre 03:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :You are incorrect. While the original Enterprise was retrofitted in TMP, it remained itself a Constitution class vessel. The Enterprise-A was also, therefore, a Constitution class vessel. This is canon, as seen in Scotty's technical documents he was reading in Star Trek VI. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Scotty recreates the Enterprise NCC-1701 bridge on the Holodeck. Picard joins him. He recognizes the bridge. He mentions it's a Constitution-class ship. He says they have one in the Fleet Museum. The note in the article suggested it could be the Enterprise-A. The Enterprise-A is not a Constitution-class ship. The entire classification of the retrofitted ship and the rest of the ships of the line has been a line of debate for years, and even on this Wiki. The only Enterprise which was a Constitution-class ship was the original Enterprise. The original Enterprise was retrofitted in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. It was then destroyed in Star Trek 3. Therefore the note cannot be correct in any way as he was referring to a Constitution-class ship. It was not the Enterprise-A. Thus, it is incorrect and should not be included in the article. Drakkenfyre 03:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's all speculation anyway since it wasn't mentioned exactly what ship was in the museum...so it should be removed on that alone. — Morder 03:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Again, you are wrong, and all debate on this was settled in Star Trek VI when the technical documents designated this updated configuration as still a Constitution class. Once those images were shown on Memory Alpha, that debate was settled on this wiki as well. If fans want to continue to argue among themselves, that's fine, but isn't canon. We are cataloging canon here, not fan arguments. Canon has made this very clear. Now if Morder wants to remove it on different grounds, that is fine, but the argument that the "-A" wasn't a Connie is absolutely incorrect and in violation of canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::My only argument would is the fact that they were on a bridge configuration as seen throughout TOS. This to me, would suggest that there is a starship in that configuration in the fleet museum, but it might not really be evidence in it's own right to that end. --Terran Officer 04:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::::A.) Yes, the Enterprise-A was a Constitution-class starship, or more accurately, a Constitution-class refit. B.) Since it wasn't suggested at all that the Enterprise-A was the Constitution-class starship Picard was talking about, and since he was talking about a pre-refit bridge anyway, it stands to reason that the note is not only speculative but also, in all likelihood, incorrect. Wrong or not, it is speculation and really has no place on this wiki, as I believe Morder pointed out above. --From Andoria with Love 04:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's another point I wanted to make. Picard recognized the bridge design as the original Constitution-class. Had he been been referring to the refit-class, he probably would have mentioned it. Drakkenfyre 20:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::When I see a new model of a car that's a "refit" of the older ones, I don't go "Hey, look at that, it's a Taurus refit-class!" I say "Hey, look at that, it's a Taurus." -- sulfur 20:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Could we be thinking about the USS Republic here? To our fellow Trekkers: Data's Calabash here...no one here had even thought about the possibility of Jean-Luc seeing the ''USS Republic''...although only non-canon sources have made the USS Republic, NCC-1371, out to be a Constitution-class Federation starship, the possibility exists that Jean-Luc could have seen such a ship with that name in the "Starfleet Museum", after it could have been retired from Starfleet Academy training duties. And, to challenge the Academy cadets, it COULD have had the type of bridge that Kirk's 1701 had to start with...or have been retrofitted with an older bridge from spare parts for museum display purposes, had the Republic been refit to the exact same standards, for Academy training later in its own career, as the entire NCC-1701 had been refit to for the events dramatized in STMP, just in time for the 1701's encounter with Vejur. "Just an idea", that's all, but a plausible one... Data's Calabash... "I believe that pipe smoking contributes to a somewhat calm and objective judgment in all Human affairs." -- Albert Einstein, 1950"Data's Calabash 21:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Why is a ship that we don't even know to be in the museum or to even be canonically a Constitution class more likely? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's equally possible it could be the USS George Bush or the USS Barack Obama. Purely speculation, as there is no evidence what ship it was.--31dot 00:28, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::I highly doubt it would be the USS George Bush. Unless we're talking about an alternate timeline. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, I don't know, GWB came this close to having something awesome named for him in real life. --TribbleFurSuit 16:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC)